La carta del amor clandestino
by blisterscoff1995
Summary: Ana le hace una cartita al amor de toda su vida...antes de que el sea atrapado por las bestias nazis


Ana estaba muy triste. Ella sabía muy bien que era posible que no viera nunca más a su amado Peter Schiff, ya que habían decidido esconderse en la clandestinidad y era más que probable que estuvieran ocultos durante varios años, hasta que termine la guerra. Y ella no tenía idea de si Peter había sobrevivido o había decidido ocultarse con su familia, tal y como lo hizo ella con la suya. El problema era que no había comunicación entre ellos, y ella ansiaba volver a hablar con él y saber de su vida, así que... ¿Qué mejor idea que mandarle una carta de amor, confesándole todo lo que seguía sintiendo por él? Pero ella tenía demasiado miedo de que lo rechazara, porque por lo que llego a saber en sus últimos días en el colegio el ya no gustaba de ella y le gustaban las chicas más grandes, y a ella solo la veía como una nenita. Sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse y se le escaparon algunas lágrimas sueltas, pero ella rápidamente se las refregó y trato de calmarse. Sacó del cajón del escritorio una de las tantas hojas de colores que tenía guardadas para su diario y comenzó a escribir su anónima carta de amor, y se le ocurrió hacerlo en forma de una canción:

Mi querido Peter:

Mientras escribo esta carta  
Te envío todo mi amor  
Recuerda que siempre voy a  
Estar enamorada de ti

Atesora estas pocas palabras  
Hasta que estemos juntos  
Mantén todo mi amor para siempre  
P.D: te amo  
a ti, a ti, a ti

Voy a estar en casa de nuevo para ti, amor  
Hasta ese día, amor  
P.D: te amo  
a ti, a ti, a ti

Mientras escribo esta carta  
Te envío todo mi amor (tú sabes lo que yo quiero)  
Recuerda que siempre voy a  
Estar enamorada de ti (sí, mi amor, por siempre)

Atesora estas pocas palabras  
Hasta que estemos juntos  
Mantén todo mi amor para siempre  
P.D: Te amo  
a ti, a ti, a ti

Mientras escribo esta carta  
Te envío todo mi amor (tú sabes lo que yo quiero)  
Recuerda que siempre voy a  
Estar enamorada de ti (sí, mi amor, por siempre)

Voy a estar en casa de nuevo para ti, amor  
Hasta ese día, amor  
P.D: Te amor  
a ti, a ti, a ti  
a ti, a ti, a ti  
Te amo

Con mucho amor, tu admiradora secreta. Con el tiempo te darás cuenta de quién soy y de lo mucho que me importas...

Ana, entusiasmada, guardo la carta con mucho recelo y no le dijo a nadie lo que había escrito. Apenas llego Miep, Ana se le acerco apresuradamente:

- Miep, por favor puedes hacerme un favor muy importante – Le susurro Ana a Miep, como si se tratara de un secreto de estado

Miep la miro confundida

- ¿Qué favor?

Ana le mostro la cara, pendiente de que los demás no llegaran a mirar su sagrada carta

- ¿Puedes entregarle esto a Peter Schiff? ¿Te acuerdas del chico que era mi novio en el verano? Es él, y lo necesito más que nunca, lo extraño mucho...por favor, entrégale la carta, pero no le digas que soy yo. Si el verdaderamente me amaba, entonces se dará cuenta solo quien fue la que escribió la carta...

- Por supuesto que sí, Ana... ¿pero porque no hablas de esto con tus padres primero? ¿Por qué tenemos que hacerlo de esta manera? – Le pregunto Miep

- Porque es algo demasiado personal para mí y no hace falta que lo sepan – Dijo Ana cortante – Se lo podría contar a Pim quizás, pero no confió para nada en mi mama, está muy paranoica...y tengo miedo de que después Pim se lo cuente a mi mama y se arme un escándalo...por favor, mantén esto en secreto Miep. Tu eres mi única esperanza – Le rogo Ana

- Esta bien, lo hare porque te tengo cariño – Dijo Miep con una dulce sonrisa. Los ojos de Ana brillaron de felicidad

- ¡Gracias Miep! – Grito Ana abrazándola muy fuerte

Miep sintió que no podía respirar por el abrazo de oso de Ana, y ella se dio cuenta y la soltó, disculpándose tímidamente

- No hay problema Ana, me gustan los abrazos de oso – Dijo Miep con una sonrisa- Pero la próxima vez procura ser un poco más suave

Ana asintió, y Miep le dio un consejo antes de irse:

- No te hagas problema por ningún chico, Ana. Todo llegara a su tiempo, disfruta la vida, vive, eres joven y tienes toda la vida por delante...

Ana sonrió y Miep le devolvió la sonrisa, antes de irse y no volver por muchos días.

Los días iban pasando y Miep no volvía. Ana se estaba empezando a desesperar. Ella estaba contando los días en el calendario, y ya había pasado un mes desde que le entrego la carta a Miep y nadie tenía noticias. Pero sus papas le decían que no se preocupara, que ella seguramente estará muy ocupada con el trabajo y con su marido, pero a Ana eso le sonaba un falso consuelo. Ella tenía miedo de que le hubiera pasado algo en camino a la casa de Peter, y se sentía muy culpable, porque no quería que los nazis hubieran atrapado a Miep por su culpa, se sentiría mal por el resto de su vida si eso pasara...pero de repente alguien toco la puerta con mucha insistencia.

- Pase – Dijo Ana sin entusiasmo

- Perdón por la tardanza – Dijo una voz que ella había estado esperando escuchar desde hace un mes

- ¡Miep! – Grito Ana sorprendida - ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? – Pregunto irritada

- Perdóname Ana, es que tuve muchos inconvenientes durante el camino. Por poco y me atrapan los nazis. Pero pude dejarle la carta en su buzón, espero no haberme equivocado de casa...

- Más vale que no te hayas equivocado Miep – Dijo Ana amenazadoramente

- Mira que miedo que te tengo –Dijo Miep soltando una risita – Relájate, no me equivoque de casa

Ana se relajó y le agradeció a Miep el favor. Después Miep se fue a hablar con sus padres, dejándola sola a Ana.

Efectivamente, Peter recibió la carta, y enseguida se dio cuenta de que era Ana. Él también le escribió una carta de amor, pero no podía dársela porque nadie sabía dónde la familia Frank se había ocultado. Supuestamente se fueron a vivir a Suiza, pero Peter sabia en el fondo de su corazón que eso no era verdad, que era una mentira para encubrir al verdadero lugar al que fueron, aunque el intuía que ni siquiera habían salido del país. Y que de hecho, muy lejos de su casa no debían estar. Pero el la busco y la busco, y nunca la encontró. Y cuando los nazis capturaron a Peter y su familia y los llevaron a los campos de concentración, ya era demasiado tarde para que puedan revivir su amor, ya estaban condenados. Y Ana lo supo cuando sintió esa extraña y horrible opresión en el pecho, que le indicaba que algo acababa de morir. Sí, su amor acababa de morir...porque Peter termino muriendo en las cámaras de gas, y Ana se puso a llorar...porque también intuía que su final estaba cerca.


End file.
